User talk:AlloftheAbove
Hi there, AlloftheAbove! Welcome to the Paper Mario Wiki, and thank you for your contributionto the Swooper page! There's a lot to do around here, so we hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article! :Need help? Mario's Pad, our community portal, has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. We're really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! ::—from Welcome! Hey, AlloftheAbove, and welcome to the Paper Mario Wiki! One way you can help is by expanding short pages, such as those listed here. If you have any questions, please ask me at my talk page. — Beep21 19:48, September 17, 2009 (UTC) RE: Your Majesty Cool, I hope I can look to you for assistance in emptying the rest too. Good job. ~Glow~ 02:09, October 7, 2009 (UTC) :Okay, I'm back to beg for more help, See this? You seem to be good with images, so if you could possibly upload some images for these, it'll make it alot better and maybe we can work on making some pages for each of them. Oh, but don't make a Badge Database page just yet, Beep and I are still working on it. Thanks in advance! ~Glow~ 14:26, October 11, 2009 (UTC) ::Sweet! Feel free to just add them to my page on the list. By the way, how do you take your images so well? ~Glow~ 10:53, October 12, 2009 (UTC) :::Wow! I just saw how many images you put on! That's so awesome! Oh, and if you have any of those ones that are empty, it would be great if you added those. P.S. The Power Smash picture is from the first Paper Mario, which I think we plan on making a seperate database for, so if possible please upload a TTYD image. Thank you so very much for everything! ~Glow~ 11:20, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Okay, I'm sorry if I sounded like I was complaining. I'll bullet a few points for you. *The image you uploaded for both Powerjump.gif and Powerjump2.gif is the TTYD version, so it was right of you to put it in a seperate image file. **I reverted the first file to the previous, original PM form *If you could upload some sort of Powersmash2.gif, it would be great, as the one you originally put on was the PM version. *Besides that, if you have any other badges I don't, it would be great if you added the info and/or pics to the page. Thanks, and I hope I didn't sound to demanding or anything like that. ~Glow~ 01:05, October 13, 2009 (UTC) :Really, you aren't obligated to do anything, and if you don't want to, maybe you should just take a break. I consider wiki-ing a hobby, rather then a "job", and I think you may be taking it a bit too seriously. If I said anything that made you think that way, please tell me. Thank you. ~Glow~ 23:41, October 13, 2009 (UTC) ::There are only about five members that edit constantly. At the moment, we are trying to create more pages and become the top source for Paper Mario Info. Oh, and when you upload images, please categorize them, or else they clog the . ~Glow~ 10:57, October 14, 2009 (UTC) :::To categorize images when uploading them, just add Category:Paper Mario Images, Category:Thousand-Year Door Images, Category:Super Paper Mario Images, or Category:Papermario Wiki Images in the summary. To categorize and existing image, just edit the page and insert one of those categories in, though you can also just use the easy button at the bottom of the page that says "Add Category". Hope that helps! ~Glow~ 03:01, October 17, 2009 (UTC) RE:Eek! That's okay, we all do it once in a while. I also noticed you uploaded a duplicate Flavio image. Anyways, I'd ask User:Beep21, as he is one staffy that's on alot. ~Glow~ 16:53, October 16, 2009 (UTC) :Oh, and speaking of staffys, I applied for adminship over here, and your comments would be appeciated, whether you are in support or not. ~Glow~ 18:12, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Plagarism = BAD Don't do it, seriously. ~Glow~ 16:58, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Whats This thing about a Keelhaul Key article? Kperfekt BURN!!! 22:54, October 17, 2009 (UTC) You still here? If you are, I want to say how much I appreciated your help with the Badge Images, and it would be great if you could help me with Recipe Images. Same place, on my page. Oh, and sorry about my comments on the Keelhaul Key thing, I just don't like that kind of stuff. Anyways, your help with images would be great! ~Glow~ 21:03, November 8, 2009 (UTC)